pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
cat ears archive WHAT IS CAT EARS Yeahhhh ;-; God what??? Yeah they must talk about that kind of stuff more there or something. But I mean the school IS built right on top of freaking dead bodies, so...but like what the heck I like how you've had all these random experiences with Indonesian snorts meanwhile I never even really heard of the place until Zy. Except like..."MADE IN INDONESIA" wh yeah on sfcw it showed your icon as freaking SIGMITT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 15:56, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh wait what??? I hope your day gets better...;-; God yeah it seems like that...not a lot of that stuff seems to happen over here...god I just hope he'll be okay... Yeah not really that much, I just never really learned about the place, all I actually remember is seeing stuff that said "made in indonesia" on it LOL YEAH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:51, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh, hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh OH GOD. Yeah I really hope so too ;-; hhhhHHHH GOD LOL must have been delicious Wh FATHINA [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:52, November 20, 2014 (UTC) lulu lemons growing bacteria are you KIDDING ME UGGHUGGUGUHUHGGUUGHGHGUHGUHGUHGUHG [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:26, November 21, 2014 (UTC) AAAUUUHHHHGGGHHGHGHHTHGFJHKHGFJ HJ;S J;L5ELY OKAY THAT'S TERRIBLE UGHHHHH I hope you do well on your test and stuff though ;-; hhhh.hh h.h h,,hh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:30, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ur babe GOD!!!! LOOOOOOL FREAKING 143!!!!!!! it's everywhere' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:34, November 21, 2014 (UTC) not rly, :'o although I did talk to Zy during biology after I collected my BACTERIA wh I hope he's okay at school... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:38, November 21, 2014 (UTC) have you collected and GROWN BACTERIA in biology before wh hhhh.h.h.h,hhh, ,.hh. h why would they even make them go back... also another thing? he said something about some weird picture of seven people each from a different culture or something, and is somehow linked to the snort possession thing or I don't know? And like seven people and his class got possessed..... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:42, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD Are they like able to be seen with the NAKED EYE or something GIANT BACTERIA GOD WHAT???? LOL "SUPER PREGNANT" Yeahhhh..hhh,h, ,hh.h ..h.hhh,h,, hhh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:52, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OHH Maybe that's what we're doing I KEEP IMAGINING LIKE GIANT SQUISHY SNORT BACTERIA ON THE agar plates LIKE I CAN'T OOOHH WHAT THE HECK!!!! LOL IT WAS SO RANDOM AND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MESSAGE!!! francine is super pregnant GOD!!!!!!!!! Yeah...YEAH SERIOUSLY LIKE WHY IS THAT SCHOOL EVEN STILL OPEN [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:04, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOL AGAR PLATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OHHHHHH MY GODDDDDD AVAST! ANTIVIRUS HAS BEEN UPDATED. dinner adventure SUPER PREGNANT. OOH MY GODD YEAH!!!! LIKE SERIOUSLY IF THEY'RE GETTING POSSESSED AND STUFF WHY MAKE THEM GO BACK TO THAT SCHOOL???? WHY WOULD THEY EVEN BUILD A SCHOOL ON A GRAVEYARD FROM SOME WAR THING ANYWAY LIKE WHATTTT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:09, November 21, 2014 (UTC) oh my GOD!!!! FREAKING PETRI DISH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! peeling off the skin, wh GOD THE FREAKING ACCENT!!!!! I CAN'TTTT WHAT THE HECK!!!!! LOOOOOL congrrrraturations francine GODDD YEAH!!! LIKE SERIOUSLY THE KIDS ARE LIKE GETTING HURT BASICALLY, WHAT THE FRICCKKKKKK [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:20, November 21, 2014 (UTC) THE OLD LADY IN THE ADD PEELING OFF HER SKIN OR SOMETHING GOD!!! hang skin OH!!! GOD SO THAT SNORT FRANCINE THING ALWAYS PLAYS??? LOL YEAH SERIOUSLY!!! UGGHHH let's just hope for the best for now ;-; [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:28, November 21, 2014 (UTC) as she peels off the skin it reveals her younger self, wh GOD YEAH HANG SKINS ARE ANNOYING AS SNORT LIKE RICE WH GOD OKAY WHAT????? LOOOOOOOOOOOL lippies v.3 book 9 WHAT EVEN IS THAT DASH FAN GAME?? you want it? you got it! wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:40, November 21, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I DON'T EVEN GOD!!!! LOL RICE. fried rice wh LOL OF COURSE OH MY GOD!!!!! LOL YEAH BAZICLI!!!!! PERFECTO [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:52, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL ;) you already know she would have snorted again anyway momma idefc if she rages I can express my feelings too right//<>?>! wh dash x river all the way wait WHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:06, November 21, 2014 (UTC) sorry but anything but upsiliver upsiliver makes me want to bash my head against a concrete wall no offense [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:12, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD JUST "K." well kfg you've pissed me off a lot already so snort [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:14, November 21, 2014 (UTC) AH AH AH AH HH AAAH A AHA HA A A H AH AA I GET IT BECAUSE CAT FIGHT AND MY USERNAME??!?!? AHAHAH AHAH HAHAH AHH HAHAAHAH HAHHAHA LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:18, November 21, 2014 (UTC) oh my GOD OKAY YOU HAVE A POINT THERE WHAT THE HELL!!! HOW DOES THAT EVEN LOLK KFG I guess maybe because you partially decide what can happen with the ship, I don't But I don't know like WHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:22, November 21, 2014 (UTC) //she completely ignores it from then on and the ship continues// wh ahhhhh sorry this isn't really my business WHY DOES IT PISS ME OFF SO MUCH OKAY I'LL BE HONEST THE SHIP PISSES ME OFF because it just succkkkssssssss river succkkssssss GODD!!!! LOL ARE YOU GONNA WERK OR ARE YOU GONNA TWORK?? wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:25, November 21, 2014 (UTC) 1) river is a whiny bitch of a mary-sue 2) kfg is a psycho that always brings up shanasty and dark as fuck subjects and seeks attention and probably having her character shipped with upsilon brings FAME TO HER NAME wait what other than that I don't know more like RAIN'S WAVY POO WEAVE GOD!!! SUPER PREGNANT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:31, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL I DON'T EVEN because her character is shipped with another (and somewhat popular...AMONG THE GURLS wh) character owned by someone else I guess... freaking RAIN!!!! SOMETHING ABOUT HER DESIGN THOUGH JUST OBVIOUSLY LOOKS LIKE UPSILON!!! the ears. GOD!!!!!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:39, November 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL I KNOW NOT EVERYONE'S HEARD OF HIM BUT I MEAN LIKE the people on scratch and sfcw GOD!!!! THE FREAKING SHOES the the WEAVE. LOL ans LOL SHOULD I??? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:45, November 21, 2014 (UTC) YEAH!!!!!!!!! au wh RHGT to be honest though, Rain's design is rather....................IMPECCABLE wh GOD OKAY LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:50, November 21, 2014 (UTC) oh my GOD!!!!! alinoa with no ears™ CAT EARS. wh GOD WHAT??? that reminds me I was thinking of Boxy's REDUX character what if it was... BRAXTON THE FERRET. with an "elf" hat wh OH MY GOD HE PROBABLY WILL LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:54, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!! STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT THE CAT EARS THING IS EVEN FROM vocaloid wh LOOOOL I THINK I WILL!!!! OH MY GOD IT SHOULD BE TONI GOD!!! TONI THE MINK eleanor "rigby" LOOOOOL IT'S NOT AN ACTUAL ELF HAT IT JUST SAYS elf ON HIS HAT RANDOMLY WITHOUT CONTEXT I'M GOING TO DRAW HIM NOW LOL amrks, [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:58, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD HOW DID I KNOW I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT VOCALOID SO LIKE K the toni family braxton toni the ferret wh PRESTON BRADLEY. GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "THE SITUATION" LOOOOOOL WHAT WAS THAT EVEN FROM AGAIN OH MY GOD!!! YEAH TO BE HONEST IT MAKES ME THINK OF THAT TOO randomly sending this to Zy through chat without context wh HOHOHO WILL FERRELL WOW YOUR SPELLING TODAY IS IMPECCABLE BABE!!! GODDD YEAH RESPOND ALREADY DANMIT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) PROUD TONI FAMILY wh market pantry' OOOHHHH OH YEAH BECAUSE RIGHT I REMEMBER IT WAS FROM THAT PICTURE WHERE UPSILON LOOKED LIKE HE WAS FROM JERSEY SHORE!!! AND YOU WROTE "UPSILON 'THE SITUATION' UNDERWOOD THE MINK" LOOOL THE SITUATION. GOD!!! kentucky friend kfg wait whAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:13, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDD CHICKEN PARM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tito chicken parm wh LOOOOOOL HER REPLY MADE ME LAUGH FREAKING FEMALE VERSION OF DASH!!!!!!! I CAN'T [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:16, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD WH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COLOUR BY THE FOOT. YEAH OBVIOUSLY THE FEMALE VERSION OF DASH!!!!!!!!!!!! the resemblance is unbearable, [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:20, November 21, 2014 (UTC) don't you mean PULL-UPS™ PUSH POPS W-H-A-T sweet TREAT frosty GOD!!!! at least you don't have to do it now, but then again it would be nice to get it over with...snort [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:29, November 21, 2014 (UTC) wait did it not notify you again DASH AND RIVER divorce XD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:20, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD WHAT THE HECK!!!!! IT SEEMS TO SNORT A LOT FOR YOU MOMMA!!!! he stole my HEART LITERALLY HAHAAH XDDDDD wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:38, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD THAT MUST BE REALLY ANNOYING, SNORT!!! YEAH SOMETIMES I'M LIKE "oh she's not replying k" but then like IT'S BECAUSE WIKIA SNORTS A BON JOVI REFERENCE??? WAIT WH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:42, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OH WELL I DON'T KNOW, I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD DO THAT SO I WAS LIKE "OH? OH." and thought maybe you just missed it or somethang but like no just WIKIA SNORTING OOOHHH OKAY I DIDN'T READ THOSE COMMENTS GOD!!!!!! now it's back to snort kfg again wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:52, November 21, 2014 (UTC) OH FUCK SHE'S BACK AT IT WITH THE WEREMINK SHIT AGAIN UGUUHUGUGUGHUGHUGHUGH pop up ads? WEBSTEROIDS wh GOD WHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:59, November 21, 2014 (UTC) because she always gets SHADYNASTY WITH HIM DANMIT SPYRO!!! wh GOD!!!! YOUR LAPTOP AND WEBSTEROIDS™ wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:08, November 21, 2014 (UTC) GOD OKAY NOW MY PHONE DIDN'T NOTIFY ME!!!! SNOOORT GOD!!!!!! //goes to sleep right then// k GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like your random design, why does KFG have to ruin it....... LOL THE FREAKING HEADCANON THOUGH LIKE, OKAY YEAH BECAUSE LIKE SAI [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:47, November 21, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT!!! MOMMAIRE. ugghhhh is weresilon like canon or seriously kfg why do you have to make everything oh no sleeves wh GOD WHAT??? I hope you feel better then ;-; [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:51, November 21, 2014 (UTC) okay. WHY. DOES. OH. DOG. STILL. STAY. OVER. AT. YOUR. HOUSE. UGGGUHHGHHHGHUHGHIHGHUFH Yeah I think it's cool too, that's why I'm annoyed KFG had to snort it... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:12, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I just don't want anything really bad to happen to you or ypur dogs or anyone ;-; GOD I haven't checked her replied since this morning I should see if she went further If she got super freaking descriptive then incoming ban wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:30, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I read over it and it's like She's trying to snort but like yeah WHY DOES SHE THINK IT'S FUNNY ANYWAY [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:02, November 21, 2014 (UTC) chicken mcnuggets [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC)